


They Are My Sunshine

by bellutrixlestrange



Series: Sunshine [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, pancocks are a thing, rei and nagisa's children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa smiled and whispered to no one in particular, “You won’t take my sunshine away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after "You Are My Sunshine"

Nagisa woke up screaming, tears streaming down his face. He always had trouble sleeping when Rei was away on business, and sometimes he had nightmares without his husband there to hold him, but the one last night had been his worst ever. He knew Rei wasn’t due back from Tokyo for another day, so he would just have to calm himself down.

Normally, the best way for him to calm down after a nightmare would be to drink a cup of tea, but somehow he didn’t feel that would work. He sat in bed, still crying, when the door to his bedroom opened. In walked his two little angels, whole and healthy.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._ ” Sayuri sang once she saw his tears. Nagisa found himself crying harder with each word that came out of his very much _alive_ six year-old’s mouth, and began outright sobbing when _not paralyzed_ Kohaku joined in. “

Mama, why are you crying?” Kohaku asked, his dark eyes wide. “Isn’t the magic song supposed to make you feel better?”

Nagisa smiled through his tears. “I am happy. I am so happy, because I have you two here with me. The only thing that could make me happier was if-” he was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and Rei’s call of “Tadaima!” from the hall.

“Rei!” Nagisa cried and leapt out of bed, Sayuri and Kohaku following behind him with shouts of “Daddy!”

Nagisa threw himself into his husband’s arms. “You’re home early.” He whispered, kissing Rei’s cheek.

Rei smiled and picked up Kohaku. “The meeting went better than expected, and we were able to make a deal earlier than expected. I didn’t tell you because I wanted to surprise you.” He took a look at Nagisa’s face. “You’ve been crying.”

Nagisa’s smile faded a bit. “It was just a nightmare. Nothing major, I’ll tell you about it later. The kids already sang me the ‘magical song’ and I’m feeling much better now.”

“Of course,” Rei nodded. “Have you guys had breakfast yet?”

Nagisa shook his head. “Nope. I haven’t had the chance to make anything yet.”

“Let’s have pancocks!” Sayuri shouted.

Rei coughed and looked at their daughter. “Pancocks?”

“Pancocks! Pancocks!” Kohaku started cheering as Nagisa giggled at his husband’s expression.

Their six year-old nodded. “Yep. Uncle Rin made these really weird-shaped pancakes for him and Uncle Kisumi once, and he said they were called pancocks. Do you know how to make them, Daddy?”

Rei started blushing. “Umm, no. How about we have regular pancakes, okay? And then Mama and I need to have a talk with Uncle Rin about what is and is not appropriate for a child.” He muttered the last part. He grabbed the little girl’s hand and started walking into the kitchen, Kohaku still on his hip, and glanced back at Nagisa. “You coming?”

Nagisa nodded and smiled as he followed his family, his whole, happy, living family, into the kitchen and whispered to no one in particular, “You won’t take my sunshine away.”


End file.
